eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
A Game of Thrones - Kapitel 15 - Sansa I
Sansa I ist das fünfzehnte Kapitel von A Game of Thrones, dem ersten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Sansa Stark. Zusammenfassung Auf dem Weg nach Königsmund reitet Sansa Stark mit ihrem Verlobten Joffrey Baratheon aus, dabei treffen sie auf ihre Schwester Arya und den Schlachterjungen Mycah, die mit Holzschwertern üben. Es entbrennt ein Streit zwischen Joffrey und Arya, in dem Arya den Prinzen mit Hilfe ihres Schattenwolfes Nymeria entwaffnen kann. Beschämt und gedemütigt zeigt Joffrey seine zornige Seite. Synopsis Sansa frühstückt mit Mordane Sansa Stark frühstückt in der Nähe eines Gasthauses am Trident mit Septa Mordane, die ihr erzählt, dass ihr Vater mit dem König ausgeritten sei, um nach Auerochsen zu jagen. Als sie ihren Schattenwolf Lady unter dem Tisch füttert, sagt die Septa, dass sie zwar ein braves Mädchen sei, was aber Lady angehe, so sei sie so starrsinnig wie ihre Schwester Arya. Die Septa erinnert sie daran, dass sie eingeladen wurden, mit Königin Cersei und Prinzessin Myrcella in ihrer Karosse mitzufahren. Sansa hatte auf diese Gelegenheit seit einer Woche gewartet, weil sie hoffte, dabei auch Joffrey länger sehen zu können. Joffrey ist in ihren Augen der perfekte Prinz: groß, stark und gut aussehend. Das Einzige, vor dem sich Sansa fürchtet ist, dass Arya ihr alle Träume mit ihrem Benehmen zerstören könnte. Die Septa möchte, dass sich die beiden Schwestern angemessen kleiden, wobei Sansa bereits Seide trägt und hübsch gemacht ist. Da sie allerdings nicht erwartet, dass Arya etwas Passendes wählen wird, bittet sie die Septa, das Frühstück beenden zu dürfen, um nach Arya zu sehen. Sie findet Arya am Ufer des Tridents, wie sie gerade dabei ist, ihren Schattenwolf Nymeria von getrocknetem Schlamm zu reinigen. Sansa stellt fest, dass Arya dieselben Reitkleidung trägt wie schon an den letzten Tagen. Arya sagt, dass sie nicht beabsichtige, mit in die Karosse der Königin zu kommen, sondern stattdessen lieber mit Mycah einen Ausritt unternimmt, um im Fluss nach Rhaegars Rubinen zu suchen. Sansa sagt, dass sie einen Ausritt für sinnlos hält, weil es nichts zu sehen gäbe, aber Arya erwidert, dass sie die ganzen fremden Blumen der Eng und die Leute spannend findet. Selbst als Arya von so genannten Giftküssen einen Ausschlag bekommt, stört sie das nicht weiter. Mycah hätte zudem schon eine Löwenechse gesehen. Sansa besteht darauf, dass Arya mitkommt, denn warum sollte man lieber auf einem stinkenden Pferd durch die Gegend reiten, wenn man stattdessen mit der Königin zusammen in ihrer Kutsche auf Kissen sitzen und Zitronenkuchen essen könnte. Arya widerspricht, sie mag die Königin nicht und will immer noch lieber reiten gehen. Sansa gibt schließlich auf und verlässt Arya, die ihr hinterherruft, dass ihr auch nicht erlaubt werden würde, Lady mit in die Kutsche zu nehmen. Traurig geht Sansa zum Gasthaus zurück. Sansa kehrt zum Lager zurück Als Sansa zum Lager zurückkehrt, bemerkt sie eine Menschenmenge an der Karosse der Königin. Wie sich herausstellt, hat der Kronrat Reiter geschickt, um den Hofstaat den restlichen Weg nach Königsmund zu eskortieren. In der Gruppe befinden sich zwei prächtige Ritter in glänzenden Rüstungen: der eine ein starker älterer Mann mit weißem Haar, der andere ein wunderschöner Junge in grüner Rüstung. Auch befindet sich ein alter grimmiger Mann bei den vor der Königin knienden Rittern, der Sansa mit einem Blick solche Furcht einflösst, dass sie sich abwendet. Rückwärts stößt sie dabei auf Sandor Clegane. Lady tritt zwischen sie und knurrt, und Sansa beugt sich zu ihr herunter, um sie zu beruhigen. Um sie herum bildet sich eine Menschentraube und Sansa hört, wie sich die Menschen über sie lustig machen. Auf Geheiß der Königin tritt Joffrey hinzu und reicht Sansa seine Hand. Es stellt sich heraus, dass der furchteinflössende Mann Ser Ilyn Payn ist, der Richter des Königs. Der weiße Ritter stellt sich als Ser Barristan Selmy vor, Lord Kommandant der Königsgarde, und der grüne Ritter besteht darauf, dass sie seinen Namen erraten soll. Sansa erkennt in ihm Renly Baratheon, den Bruder des Königs und Lord von Sturmkap. Ilyn Payn tritt hinzu, und Sansa findet ihren Mut wieder und stellt sich höflich vor, Ilyn antwortet allerdings nicht. Als er sich umdreht und einfach geht, erklärt ihr Joffrey, dass der Irre König Aerys II. Targaryen ihm die Zunge herausgeschnitten hat Ser Ilyn hatte behauptet, dass der eigentliche Herrscher des Königreich Lord Tywin Lennister sei, siehe: V-Jaime II . Joffrey und Sansa reiten aus Die Königin sagt, dass sie wichtige Dinge mit den Beratern zu besprechen habe und dass ihre Verabredung daher verschoben werden müsse. Stattdessen solle Joffrey Sansa unterhalten. Sansa ist begeistert von der Vorstellung, den ganzen Tag mit Joffrey verbringen zu dürfen, der sie gerade erst vor Payn und Clegane gerettet hat. Sie fühlt sich an die alten Lieder erinnert, in denen Serwyn mit dem Spiegelschild Prinzessin Daeryssa vor einem Riesen gerettet hat oder wie Prinz Aemon Targaryen die Ehre von Königin Naerys gegen die Verleumdungen Ser Morgils verteidigt hat. Als er ihr vorschlägt, einen Ausritt zu machen, willigt sie mit den Worten ein, dass sie Ausritte liebe. Joffrey schlägt vor, Lady und "seinen Hund" zurückzulassen. Sansa zögert zunächst, weil es ihr zu gefährlich erscheint, was Joffrey zunächst verärgert, dann aber zückt er sein Schwert Löwenfang, das Sansa bewundernd anschaut. Sie reiten den Fluss in nördliche Richtung entlang, erkunden die Landschaft und verfolgen eine Schattenkatze, besuchen eine Herberge und gelangen schließlich in die Nähe der Stelle des Schlachtfeldes, wo König Robert Kronprinz Rhaegar Targaryen erschlug. Joffrey stellt stolz den Zweikampf seines Vaters nach und erwähnt, dass sein Onkel Jaime anschließend den Irren König Aerys erschlagen habe. Joffrey sucht Streit mit Arya und Mycah Plötzlich hören sie seltsame Geräusche in der Nähe. Nicht weit entfernt entdecken sie einen Jungen und ein Mädchen, die mit Holzschwertern gegeneinander kämpfen. Der Junge, älter und größer, trifft das Mädchen gerade am Handgelenk, sodass sie ihren Stecken fallen lässt. Da erkennt Sansa ihre Schwester Arya. Joffrey lacht und der Junge, der sich als Mycah, der Schlachterjunge, vorstellt, lässt sein Schwert fallen. Joffrey beginnt, Mycah zu provozieren und fordert ihn zu einem Zweikampf heraus, Schwert gegen Holz. Mycah stellt klar, dass Arya wollte, dass sie miteinander kämpften, und Sansa erkennt an Aryas Reaktion, dass er die Wahrheit spricht. Hochmütig setzt Joffrey sein Schwert an Mycahs Hals. Der Junge ist verängstigt. Arya hebt ihren Stecken auf und sagt Joffrey, er solle Mycah in Ruhe lassen. Joffrey erwidert, dass er Mycah nicht wehtun werde, jedenfalls nicht sehr. thumb|450px|Nymeria rettet Arya und diese wirft Joffreys Schwert in den Fluss (von Thomas Denmark ©FFG) Ohne Warnung zerbricht Arya ihren Stock an Joffreys Hinterkopf, sodass er blutet. Mycah läuft weg, während Joffrey Arya den Stecken aus der Hand schlägt. Sansa schreit, sie sollen beide aufhören, aber Arya wirft einen Stein und trifft dabei Joffreys Pferd, dass daraufhin durchgeht. Joffrey drängt Arya an einen Baum, als plötzlich Nymeria auftaucht und sich in Joffreys Arm verbeisst, sodass dieser das Schwert fallenlässt. Arya ruft Nymeria zurück und hebt Joffreys Schwert auf, während der auf dem Boden liegt und heult. Der Prinz fleht Arya an, ihm nichts zu tun. Arya wirft das Schwert in den Fluss, dann reitet sie fort. Als die beiden verschwunden sind, versucht Sansa Joffrey, dessen Arm blutet, zu beruhigen, der aber faucht sie an, sie solle ihn in Ruhe lassen und ihn nicht anfassen. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Sansa Stark Kategorie:Kapitel, die in den Flusslanden spielen Die Herren von Winterfell: Kapitel 14